


Blood Brothers 血浓于水

by alienswest, asadeseki



Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast and the Furious Series, Furious 7 (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Comeplay, First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Stubble Burn, Voyeurism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 欧文的脸被压在冰冷的金属上，光裸的屁股暴露在空气中。从始至终，他想，戴克那双操蛋的手才是根本问题。





	Blood Brothers 血浓于水

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693032) by [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir). 
  * A translation of [Blood Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693032) by [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir). 



欧文的脸被压在冰冷的金属上，光裸的屁股暴露在空气中。从始至终，他想，戴克那双操蛋的手才是根本问题。

 

那双手剥光他的衣服，将他推到发动机前盖上，在欧文的腿根留下点点淤青。那双手掰开他的臀瓣，像是什么见鬼的色情片，等待高潮射精的那一刻。他穴口的软肉被胡茬磨得发疼，戴克十六岁以后就没好好刮过胡子，即使是正规军那段时间也没有。他的舌头钻进欧文的后穴，舔弄刺突，欧文只觉滚烫难耐。很显然他那混蛋哥哥铁了心要用舌头让他爽翻天。

 

一切都始于戴克的双手。它们强壮宽大，指节疤痕累累，并不特别，毕竟欧文共事过的半数男人都有这样一双手。但这是戴克的手。

 

欧文知道大部分人的童年记忆都是关于父母的。而在他脑海中，那些记忆都是灰色的，容易淡忘，逐渐被哥哥取代。每次欧文摔下自行车或者被人打了，总是戴克为他包扎；每次欧文闯了祸，总是戴克狠狠扇他巴掌。戴克会替他受罚，被父亲抽打，然后他会扇欧文一两下，再揉揉他的头发，喊他小混蛋。在欧文记事前，戴克的手就深深烙在他的脑海里。

 

他十五岁时，戴克二十三岁，休假回家，手上的活基本已从正经军务全数转作私底下的脏活。一晚他跟在他哥哥身后，到了一家酒吧，欧文早就对蒙混进去不抱指望，因为他绝没可能装出一副年满十八的模样，除非保安是恋童癖才有可能放他过关。然而他跑去酒吧后的小巷子里逛悠，因为就算当时的他也清楚，戴克的注重隐私令他绝无可能在拥挤酒吧的大庭广众下操别人，而他又混蛋到根本不会开个房间干这事。二十分钟后戴克确然走了出来，身边跟着的黑发男孩比他矮两三公分，模样足够成熟，任何守卫都不可能针对年纪来找茬。巷子里很黑，欧文几乎什么也看不分明，唯一清晰的只有戴克托起那人，将他压在粗糙的砖墙上操时，放在对方大腿上的手。之后欧文没来及在戴克之前回家，戴克为他半夜在外瞎他妈逛而大发雷霆。他揪住欧文，将他重重掼在对面墙上，低咆着对他说如果不想将来蹲监狱，就他妈有点长进。他手上有精液味道，那晚欧文打手枪时在自己腿上掐出了淤痕。

 

他再次找到机会眼见戴克操别人是在五年后的牛津，欧文在那儿读工程学位，在健身房消磨了无聊到令人发指的大把时光，因为他不想参军时还是个瘦巴巴的倒霉蛋，也受够了他哥哥成天当他是孩子那样推来搡去。这年早些时候他把一个有钱傻冒的阿斯顿·马丁骗到了手，不为别的，只因他们小时候看某部詹姆斯·邦德那烂片时戴克说过他特别想要一辆。他们兜风时戴克眼里的神情完全值得折腾出的这番麻烦，他握紧操作杆的动作令欧文牛仔裤紧绷难忍。

 

那晚他跟着戴克到了一家学生酒吧，这次他带出来的不再是个小年轻，而是个完全符合“高挑、阴鹜、英俊”形容词的男人，除了年纪绝不超过二十。也许两次算不了什么，但欧文认定如果他哥哥要操长得像他的男人，那他也可以去上几个长得像他哥哥的。所以当戴克的老二还插在什么地方的时候，欧文走进去盯准视线扫到的第一个特别像戴克，但是拧一下就上钩的光头肌肉蠢货，带他回了自己屋子，还确保戴克回来时绝对没完事。戴克稀松平常地撬锁进门，仿佛自己就是主人那样走进屋子，然后看见欧文正骑在那家伙的老二上。戴克脸上赤裸裸的盛怒几乎令得欧文射在当场。

 

他身下的男人一瞬间惊惧，但面临硬着老二走出去和假装没人旁观继续搞完这轮的抉择时，嗯，只能说男人大多都用下半身思考基本是真的。所以戴克在一张椅子上坐下，欧文对上他的眼神就没有再挪开，一面在那人老二上沉下身子。戴克看上去难以抉择更想干掉他俩中哪一个。彼时欧文还没见过他开杀戒的样子，但那刻他对戴克精于此道确信无疑。戴克双手收紧成拳压在大腿上，这个动作欧文在小时候，戴克帮他收拾善后的斗殴里见过太多回，几乎半数情形下欧文挑衅，只为了看到戴克的拳头砸断某人的骨头。他想像那对拳头将身下男人揍得半死，随之而来的高潮猛烈到他几乎昏厥。随后戴克的手便落在他肩臂，将他拖下男人犹自颤抖的身躯。欧文对上戴克眼神，警告地摇头，因为在欧文的宿舍杀人根本没机会脱身，所以戴克只将那倒霉蛋丢出门去，根本没给他穿衣的机会。

 

“你想要他的命，”欧文开口，仍然遍身赤裸，阴茎离戴克双手只有寸距之遥。“为什么，嗯？就为操了你弟弟？还是为他比你先得手？”

 

然后戴克揍了他，力道之大令欧文踉跄倒回床上，然后离开。戴克·肖按说已经离境的四天后，本地新闻疯狂报道一具被丢弃在垃圾箱中、脖颈断裂的年轻男性尸体，欧文不必确认姓名就知道是出自戴克手笔。他仅是希望当时自己能够在场目睹戴克所为，而几周后他给自己手淫，单单凭着幻想戴克在自己房间杀了那个人，扭断那倒霉蛋颈子时眼神锁在欧文身上。

 

 

 

他见到戴克的次数不多，并不完全清楚他哥哥又跟哪些人来过一段，但想到戴克对其他人做 _ _这件事__ 总是令他耿耿于怀。然而用舌头捅人屁股这事并不需要修个学位来掌握，欧文在大脑短路前只来得及想到这么多，将身体向后推去，仿佛想要用戴克的舌头来操自己。

 

不过他没能成功，因为戴克的双手毫无怜悯地深深掐紧，已经在欧文髋骨臀部留下疼痛淤痕，令后者不得动弹，仿佛他对付的仍然是个孩子，而不是现役SAS成员。欧文将此归咎于他的大腿已经开始缴械投降了。

 

戴克舔进他，那种顽固而不容拒绝的意味令欧文想象前者被欧文的阴茎呛到的场景，尽管他相当确信这同样不是他哥哥常做的事情。尽管总是教训欧文有点眼色、多点长进，戴克却总是以他顽固到近乎愚蠢的行事风格战无不胜。他推进得越深，胡茬就越重地擦过欧文穴口的敏感皮肤，反复蹭磨，之后那里肯定会痛。然后戴克牙齿陷入已然磨红的同片皮肤，深深咬下，欧文 _ _痛呼__ 出声。

 

“别他妈动，不然我干着操你，”他低吼，而欧文精细缜密的自保系统中向来不包括别刺激他暴力的混账哥哥动粗这一条，所以他回头从肩膀上方看去，笑起来。

 

“你把我操出血的话，之后就不会干了啊。”语气里期待的跃跃欲试恐怕有点过头，因为戴克只是盯着他半晌，然后摇头。

 

“有时候真他妈不知道你哪里有问题，”戴克开口，语气里仿佛是真心实意的惊讶。仿佛这些年来他没有杀掉一堆除了倒霉跟着欧文·肖回家之外一清二白的伙计。仿佛他没有眼见自己弟弟骑着另一个人的老二，而他没有勃起的唯一原因就是刚刚上过一个长得像他弟弟的家伙。

 

仿佛他没有在多年后非洲哪个糟糕地方、哪个糟糕军营、欧文的糟糕住处，两人谁也没有心思搞清这是哪里，坐在欧文床边，眼神仿佛要将他剥下一层皮，仿佛洞悉这些年来他们之间所有那些暗流涌动。

 

 

那年欧文二十六岁，刚刚进入SAS。他快一年没见到戴克，不止一次地想他哥哥现在到底在他妈干啥。欧文入伍时戴克已经有了名气，不过只是私下流传，因为高层就喜欢让他们干最见不得人脏活的手下成为鬼魅般的传说。但总有传言纷纷，军队里最危险的家伙都会私下议论戴克•肖。

 

就这样过了一年，然后戴克滑进他房间，一屁股坐下，看着欧文的样子仿佛他们只分别了两天。而他们见面总是如此。一方面，欧文两年零五个月没有见过他哥哥，这个暴躁混蛋在他人生留下的空洞盘踞在欧文大脑之中，就仿佛他哥哥每天都在，不曾离开。又抑或这确切无疑地证明了当他确实需要戴克时，他就会在。无论他是否远在另外半球、是否违抗军令，他总会在他的弟弟需要有人帮他打完剩下半架时出现。

 

所以他们坐在那里对视，戴克身着沙漠迷彩，欧文正准备上床睡觉，只穿了内裤。他们本可以交谈，随便他妈说点什么都行，不论是戴克日前的行军路线，还是欧文刚刚通过的可怕遴选，下来他会被分配去什么地方。但两人谁也没说话，开口时机已过，挟裹沙尘的干燥空气与六年前牛津的潮湿秋风所带来的感觉惊人相似，充斥着那些不被宣诸于口的，那些戴克仅用拳头表达过的炙热汹涌。

 

欧文都没想清楚自己到底要他妈干啥，就从短裤中掏出阴茎，懒散地撸了一发。戴克挑起一边眉梢，但半丝惊讶神情也无，仿佛他正等着看要多久他弟弟才会做点类似的蠢事。但戴克向来不惮表达嫌恶，所以欧文一手松松圈起阴茎，看进他哥哥的暗沉双眼里。虽然戴克十七岁时把对欧文亮刀的混蛋揍到半死，从昏迷中醒来就再也没恢复到正常水平，但时至今日他仍未眼见戴克杀戮，然而在欧文想象里，他杀人时的双眼便一如此刻。暗沉得仿佛他有哪里并不对劲，古怪一如欧文自身。童年时他从未真正意识到他与哥哥之间有些地方不同常人。现在他明白，对于那些永不会体验到有人为你杀戮而不求丝毫回报是什么感受的家伙，他能做的惟有怜悯。

 

有那双眼睛锁在身上，他很快就硬了起来，阴茎在指下勃起。他不是第一次好奇，戴克到底是想自己碰触它，还是单单不许旁人染指。他知道问了就结束了。

 

“手上吐点口水，”戴克突然说道，欧文没料到这惜字如金的混蛋还会开口。但他仍然照做了，尽管干燥的唇舌也起不到什么帮助，手掌覆在阴茎敏感肤触的粗糙仍然鲜明。感觉有一点点像他想象中戴克的手带来的触感。他们之间从无和风细雨，自打欧文记事起，他们得到的就只有淤青、流血与重重老茧。

 

戴克注视着他，神情近乎饥渴，但带着对待侦查任务般的专注平静，观测分析境况，关于欧文的手沿阴茎上下摩擦的动作，他手指在每次上撸时如何收紧，又喜欢怎样用拇指揉蹭冠状底端。他知道戴克会将这类数不清的小细节贮藏在他敏锐的头脑之中，此时他便毫不怀疑如果戴克碰过他，就会对欧文的喜好了如指掌。

 

“你只用一只手？”戴克问。欧文讽笑，停手将短裤拉得更下，直到可以分开双腿，然后左手触到双球，覆上抚弄些许，重新开始抚慰自己。

 

“嗯，”戴克发出一声不明所以的气音。随后是一两道指令，简短单字指示欧文快些或慢些，攥紧阴茎，或用拇指捻过双球与勃起间的皮肤。欧文想知道如果戴克碰触自己的话会怎么做，会不会用舌尖舐过那一点。想知道戴克会不会任他吸自己，然后再揍他。

 

欧文还没有高潮的感觉，他刚从懒散手淫转为不发泄出来就会遭罪的状态里，这时戴克从窄小椅子上起身，两步穿过逼仄房间，站在他身前。这样居高临下的姿态已有十五年没有出现过。欧文舔唇，抬头看着他。

 

“有什么需要吗，D？”

 

“嗯，看着你干撸，我老二都疼。”他从皮带夹层抽出一把小刀，然后草率地捋起左边袖子至肘关。他的前臂肌肉厚实，血管突出在苍白肌肤上，内侧隐隐透出蓝色。欧文还没明白过来他哥哥这是要做什么，戴克就在前臂内侧划下长长浅浅的一道伤口，估计只会短暂出血，愈合后也不会留疤。人造光下血痕呈现出非自然的红色，欧文着迷地看着血色渗出划痕。他几乎沉浸在这气味里，也可能是几寸之外戴克的身躯热度，又抑或沉浸在他们之间这样的疯狂里。

 

“继续，”戴克开口，欧文已然探出右手，揉蹭戴克沾血的皮肤，挤压皮肉，令得更多血液渗出刀痕。头顶传来一声吸气，欧文怀疑令他哥哥喘息的并不是疼痛。

 

“你这变态，”欧文开口，仿佛自己并没有就着他哥哥杀了一堆胆敢碰他的人这个事实打过飞机，仿佛他没有正将他哥哥的血抹得满阴茎都是，直到茎身粘腻热滑，手指在上无碍滑动，仿佛他刚刚拔出哪处湿泞无比的阴道。事实上看着戴克就足够令他比操别的男男女女时都要硬了。

 

“这样好点，对吧？”他曾在打斗过后，上气不接下气的戴克嗓音中听到过同样的紧绷。一般认为作战服并不紧绷贴身，但这样的距离，欧文确信平常状态下，他哥哥的勃起并不如现下一般可观。

 

“感觉就像我在操你，”欧文说道。不是指他的嘴、他的屁股或是他的手，而是 _ _他本身__ ，仿佛欧文正深入戴克皮肤之下，将他打开，如附骨之疽般深入寄生在他内部，而如果戴克也看穿了这一点，那只能怪罪他自己这么多年来助长的那些欧文的饥渴。

 

戴克笑起来，仍然伸着前臂，而欧文将手指环上他手腕，感到肤下脉搏跳得过快。他手臂也被血染红，欧文看不清划痕究竟在哪里，所以他倾近舔上那血痕。舌叶触及的感觉炽热，甘咸交错而又意外熟悉，这次戴克在他头顶真切地呻吟出声。

 

“你如果不操我的嘴，我就只剩下这点可尝了，”欧文嘴唇在戴克手臂上翕动，蹭过刀痕底端，他将牙齿陷入破损皮肤时能 _ _感到__ 戴克整具身躯僵硬起来。

 

“自己撸出来，不然我就划你了，”这大概是欧文听到戴克说出口过最不具效力的威胁，但他不打算冒着惹对方离开的风险，在自己近乎高潮的时候。他鼻尖蹭过戴克沾血的胳膊，吸入病态的甜腻气味，拇指压上对方遽动的脉搏，连捋带拧几下让自己射了出来。就戴克眼里那种绝望的渴切而言，他僵硬得大概已经扭碎了什么东西，就在欧文像骄傲的孩子炫耀蹩脚的幼稚园画作那般举起手掌，手指上满是自己精液与他哥哥血液的粉色混合。

 

当他将无名指塞进嘴里吮吸干净时，戴克踉跄向后退了一步，但欧文不肯放开他的手腕。戴克重重旋了手腕，而就当欧文确信戴克马上就要挣脱，他哥哥的表情却几近困惑。这就仿佛看见车前灯照到的小鹿式神情出现在一只鹰身上，而戴克真的应该明白没人能在同欧文·肖的游戏中全身而退。戴克是件武器，但欧文向来都更加危险。

 

“如果你现在出去，”他缓缓将手指从紧紧包裹的唇里抽出，然后开口，“我会在基地找个人操我。不管他妈是谁，我就挑撞见的第一个人，真不行之后对他脑袋开一枪了事。”

 

“我不会操你的，”戴克开口，仿佛这是什么铁律神诫，仿佛他们各自谨持信仰。欧文瞥了一眼戴克的贴身手枪，考虑将那抢到手里指着戴克脑袋。不过他们彼此都清楚他不会扣下扳机，而尽管几乎所有人都会就此顺台阶而下，戴克绝对不动如山。

 

“我知道你不会。但如果你要打手枪，就在我面前来，别出这个门。”戴克没有抽回手，没有反对，所以欧文得寸进尺，因为欧文向来都会得寸进尺，直到得偿所愿，或者场面失控。“你跪下，掏出老二，在我眼皮底下打手枪。”

 

他哥哥脸上的神情既非犹豫不决也非矛盾不堪，他只是带着那股令人恼火的耐心等待，然后唇角翘起，跪了下来。他周身的紧绷表明，这其中一丝服从意味也无。看上去他比起听命照做更像是要扑向欧文，肩膀高度恰恰足够撞向欧文的腹腔神经丛，但随后他的手挪向裤链，将阴茎从制服桎梏中解放-只有阴茎，再无其他，而欧文的注意范围也只有如此。他仍然满心想要被操，而有那么短暂炽热的一瞬，他脑中所想就只有怎样才能让他哥哥操他。他是该威胁他，还是该祈求他。这想法在戴克开始摆弄他硕大坚硬的老二时就消失无踪，那撸动果决而毫不含糊，手背上血管偾起。

 

然后欧文攥住戴克下颌，虽然他不必强迫也仍拥有他哥哥的全部注意力。他拇指落在戴克嘴唇，将精液与血液涂抹其上，然后强行捏开颌关将拇指挤进戴克嘴里。尖利齿列陷进他指间，但戴克没有抽身；他任欧文在自己舌叶上拖动拇指，吞进两人的味道，余下手指蜷在戴克颌下。他攥着他的样子仍然像攥着一条未被驯化、随时可能撕裂他手的犬，带着同样逡巡周身上下的危险悸动注视戴克撸动阴茎。

 

“我真是讨厌看到你走开，D，”他说着收紧掌握，戴克喉底滚出低咆。“讨厌看着你假装根本不打算碰我。”

 

随后的啃咬令他抽回手指，但转而将食指与中指塞进戴克嘴里，这次戴克为他吮净手指，模样仿佛他对他向来如此，他对人人向来如此。他手上动作从未减缓，就算欧文令他吮去精液，令他吮去血迹，欧文曾将那血如某种扭曲仪式、如圣餐礼一般抹在自己身上。这是我身，这是我血，这是我的精液顺你喉咙而下，你这惺惺作态的混蛋。

 

“感觉像是你想要相信自己有拒绝我的能力。”现在他手掌压在戴克唇上，将他们余下的体液混合抹在他嘴唇与下颌上。这令戴克看起来像是吸过别人老二，又将它咬了下来。

 

“是的，”他开口，仍然撸动着阴茎，仍然搓弄自己，仿佛这并不仅仅因为欧文的指令。欧文想要记住戴克的手动作的样子，就好像戴克曾经对他做下类似事情，但视线难以从他抹上血与精液、满是胡茬的脸上挪开，难以从张合吸入他们味道的鼻翼上挪开，难以从满是欲望的暗沉眼神上挪开。

 

问题从来都不 _ _仅仅__ 出在戴克的双手上。

 

随着一声模糊呻吟他高潮了，精液溅在地板上，很可能制服上也是，但他表情里的东西绝不是平静，落在欧文身上的视线仿佛他无力挪开，嘴唇在欧文拇指刷过时分开了些许。不算是个吻，但令欧文近乎能够想象，戴克嘴唇落在他喉间，他肩上，他双腿。

 

他向前倾去，直到额头顶上戴克的，这最初的碰触有一些过于急迫，但之后他就停在了那里。他吸进他哥哥唇间逸出的呼吸，眼帘合上片刻，全心专注于此。片刻后戴克抬手环过欧文后脑。他头发太短，戴克无法抓牢，但后者仿佛弥补一般轻轻揉抚他头皮，不让欧文离开，一起度过这屏息片刻。

 

“你真是令人难以置信，”片刻后戴克说。听上去并不像称赞。欧文笑起来，而戴克抽离得太过迅速-站起身，将自己塞进裤子，把脸和手在欧文的旧衣服上敷衍地擦干净，看起来不再像咬过人，朝门跨去三步之后欧文仍然坐在原地，阴茎露在外面。

 

他将手放在门把上停下，带着大哥专属那种洋洋自得的笑容，仿佛他们是一对刚刚打闹过的寻常兄弟。

 

“顺便说，祝贺你，”欧文停了一下才意识到自己在说什么。“没想过你还有这一面。”

 

“如果你说真为我骄傲，我就打碎你的膝盖。”

 

戴克笑起来，几瞬之后便离开了。欧文坐在床上，沉思地望着阴茎与睾丸上的干涸精液，考虑着洗澡的迫切需求，然后意识到戴克的手远非唯一的问题，它们根本就没有碰到他。

 

 

它们现在确实在碰触他了。他的手指在欧文臀上制造出十出火热凹陷，令他打开，若非他抓得这么紧，欧文估计就要弓起背顶着车了。这些年来他们没有在营房、宾馆房间、家里做这件事，而是选了能想象到的地方里最糟糕的一处-坎大哈营房里欧文所在师的车库，就算夜再深，也是蠢到家了。

 

他们终于有了共同出任务的机会，因为就算戴克·肖也有些必须靠后援车辆送进送出的任务，而看着他哥哥工作就像是某种虔诚的顿悟。这些年来他们时有搏击，他曾不止一次在射程范围内看着戴克，但那些都比不了上头解开对他的拘束后，所能造成的纯然血腥屠戮。任务之中欧文控制住了情绪-他 _ _确实__ 训练有素-而这份自持延续至整个回程、回营地后的简报、队里的简要战绩回顾、冲澡与晚餐，漫长无际的数小时过去，他终于得以将自己抽离开来。天黑透时他来到车库，因为以他现在的高度紧绷，想睡着基本不可能。他还没来得及开灯，戴克就攫住了他。

 

戴克的一只手向下摸到了他的双球，用力攥了一下，舌面整个舔过他穴口，然后向里钻去。每下潮湿的舔吮都令欧文脊柱窜过一阵抖颤，令他感觉毫无理由地敞开，而戴克甚至都没探入手指。他粗糙的拇指一刻不停地揉弄欧文会阴；欧文埋在手臂里的呜咽换来一声哼笑，火热呼吸卷过欧文皮肤。

 

“靠，你想让我在你操进来之前就射吗？”欧文问。

 

落在他臀部的又一下啮咬令他拧眉扭动，接着腿上挨了一记拍打。

 

“想都别想，弟弟。”但戴克还是会意，起身站直。他仍然着装整齐，制服面料不适地摩擦欧文敏感的皮肤-不是今天任务时的那一套，但欧文很快忽略了这细枝末节。车库仍然残存过多白日热度，欧文背上已然汗湿，而戴克双手环上他肩膀，然后圈住胸肋将他提起贴在胸前。感觉不适至极，无论是他必须弓起身子贴在身后人胸膛，还是戴克的手钳住他喉咙迫使他朝后仰头，车身坚硬边缘嵌进欧文髋骨。

 

他回头看向他哥哥，四周太黑几乎辨不清楚，但此刻视觉没有必要，他能感受到、闻到他，新鲜汗水与昂贵剃须膏的气味，鬼知道戴克哪里搞来的，他的勃起顶在欧文臀间。欧文摸黑探向身后，拉开裤链，平生第一回摸到戴克的阴茎。他笨拙地撸动一下，戴克在他颈侧倒抽一口气，手指在他喉间抽搐。

 

“简直太疯狂了，”欧文低语，好像一旦有人来，悄声细语就能起什么作用似的，然而他清楚自己听上去欢欣雀跃。戴克向来都是两人里更有理智的-欧文现在知道如何 _ _装出__ 理智的模样，但他总是渴求着下一波肾上腺素的洗礼，而戴克血液里流淌着的全是坚冰。冷酷如石，尤其是在面对欧文的时候。然而现下他在身后灼烫火热，呼吸过于急促，阴茎在欧文掌中渗出前液。

 

他任由戴克平静下来后推开他的手，转而攥紧引擎盖边沿支撑自己。他有段时间没让人操了-戴克人不在国内不会发火的话，就一点也不好玩了-但他等待这一刻仿佛毕生之久，等待戴克呼吸的熟悉温热拂在他颈上，与不那么熟悉的阴茎抵在他穴口，在他滑腻皮肤上无碍蹭动，在戴克胡茬带来的刺痛过后，如果不考虑肤下蹿过的深沉渴望，这感觉几近抚慰。

 

他等到他哥哥的阴茎顶端进入体内才喘息出声，“如果有人现在进来-”并不是为了令戴克停下，而是因为想要看看如果有人试图阻止，他会作何反应。浅浅戳刺令体内硬物更加深入，他的身体几乎先于耳朵接收到戴克低沉的声音。

 

“那我就杀了他。”

 

“那就不能弄出响动，”欧文说。他的背仍然弯曲到疼痛，但这没能阻止他朝后靠向戴克，迫使他进得更深，直到扩张干令他颤抖。“如果有人听见枪声，那你要对付的就不止一个人了。”

 

戴克将自己完全埋进欧文体内时试图压抑呻吟，但他无法藏起呼在欧文颈边的火热喘息，与仿若砂纸磨砺的嗓音。

 

“那我就杀光整个营地的人。”

 

戴克拦在他喉间的手不含应有的威胁，并未向下压紧，而是在他开始挺进，将欧文顶上车身金属时仿佛温存般放在原处。

 

“老天，如果你这么想操我，早就该动手了。”欧文想要大笑，但笑声在戴克一边收紧放在髋部的手，一边操进他时变作喘息。

 

欧文在黑暗中闭上眼睛，脑中回放今天早些所见-戴克手指扣下扳机，另手抽出不知哪里变出的小刀，捅进对方喉咙，那力道就与现在挺入欧文仿佛，双手折断胳膊喉咙轻易得就如摧折细枝。他向来清楚他哥哥是什么样子，就算在之前的平凡人生中，他也天生就是杀手的那块材料，但他在此之前从未得见他在部队训练出的身手，正是这所有一切鲜血淋漓、摄人心魄的细节组成了今天的他。

 

“不敢相信你居然还在抱怨，”戴克低咆，随后的一下挺进重得仿佛惩苛。欧文的阴茎抽搐一下，蹭过他倾靠的冰凉金属。他用自己的手覆上戴克放在自己喉间那只，朝后旋身顶动。

 

“可没抱怨。”喉间压迫令说话变得艰难，每下用力挺入都挤出肺部空气。他几乎能够想见明早大腿髋部的淤青，然后衔紧了戴克的阴茎。当他转头想要借着昏暗光线多少看一眼他哥哥，戴克几乎由着他去，但拇指深深压进欧文下颌凹陷。如果换个人，戴克轻而易举就能折断他的颈子。”你想要这样多久了，D？从牛津那时就开始了吗？”

 

黑暗中他看不清他哥哥的神情，只能感到他胯部的凶狠挺动，左手太过炽热的碰触从髋部挪至他小腹，仍然顽固地避开他的老二。

 

“或者在这之前？”欧文步步紧逼，为戴克陷进喉咙的手指而笑了起来。“我十八岁？还是十六岁？”颈上压力渐大直到他几乎无法呼吸，竭力又挤出几个字，“再之前？”

 

即便当下，戴克的动作也快得几乎令欧文眩晕。他的手放开了欧文喉咙，转而攥住他后颈，将他面朝下掼在车上，不至于脸部直接撞上金属表面，但也重得令欧文脑袋因重击而嗡声作响。他的呻吟仍然更多源自当下他哥哥一刻不停地撞进他，所有矫饰的克制都再不复存。欧文把这当作是肯定意味。

 

当下他不再需要戴克触碰他的阴茎，因为已有来自背后的每下坚实挺进，与髋上双掌热度。他抵着车身粗糙金属射出来时没有费心压抑声响-说到底，被人发现的最糟情形不过是那家伙能对戴克一饱眼福。戴克呼吸颤抖了半分，因为欧文衔紧了他，刻意要他哥哥丢盔弃甲，不顾每下撞击令他已然过于敏感的身体颤抖不堪。戴克射在他体内时不可自抑地呻吟出声，沙哑低音在寂静车库里无所遁形，不自觉泄露了他与欧文同样渴求这一切的事实。

 

戴克抽离时他根本没劲起身，全身透出令人愉悦的酸痛，在戴克伸手攥着他肩膀提起他，令他转身时呻吟着半心半意的抱怨。欧文手指陷进戴克制服，将额头与他哥哥相抵。这种气温靠这么近并不舒适，但现在杀了他也不会让戴克就此离开。索性戴克并无此意，一手松松揽住他，另只手扣在他臀际。他重重捏了一把，令欧文缩紧穴口，不至于令精液淌下大腿。

 

“你该收拾下自己弄出来的这团乱子，”欧文确信声音已经平稳后才开口。他拇指抚过戴克嘴唇，掠过颌上粗糙胡茬。接下来的念头几乎令他头重脚轻，当他遐想他哥哥再次跪在他双腿之间，将他舔舐干净，这次咽下的是自己的而不是欧文的精液-又或者欧文能够说服他将后者也舔净，清理他小腹与大腿，含进欧文软下的阴茎，将它吮净。

 

出乎他意料的是戴克并未反驳提议，而是以唇扫过欧文拇指，开口道，“等会儿。”

 

欧文呻吟一声贴紧了他，无法自抑地幻想希望他哥哥的胡茬逡巡的所有身体部位。之后他会亲吻他，在他唇上尝到属于两人的味道，而就在这时他意识到直至此刻他都没有亲吻对方哪怕一回。戴克手掌以不可思议的温柔力道重新按上他后脑的那刻，欧文几乎是用唇撞上戴克的，啮咬对方嘴唇直到戴克为他分开，模仿他哥哥此前动作般舔进他口中。他直到嘴唇因戴克啮咬而灼痛、肺部渴求空气时才停下，却也只后撤了一点点。

 

“自从搞清我老二更倾向哪边那时候我就想睡你了，”欧文低语，并不由于需要保持安静，也不因为他恐于承认这一事实，只是因为难以将声音挤出喉咙。“我第一次打手枪，就觉得如果是你的手就更好了。”

 

他双手潜进戴克外套与上衣之下，将边缘卷起。指尖重新描摹肌肉的清晰线条，旧伤痕的狰狞边缘。晚些时候他会好好触过戴克身躯，就算必须将他绑起来也没问题，但现下这样就好。戴克也没有要从这抚触里抽身的意思-仿佛已经沉舟破釜，除此之外再无抗拒。

 

“我不敢保证你试过之后还能大摇大摆地走开，”戴克开口，这话几乎像是袒露心迹。

 

“这还是没回答我的问题。”欧文拇指停在戴克背后一处揪起的伤痕；他转头，鼻子与他哥哥的相蹭。

 

“这他妈有什么重要的？”戴克声音里没有怒气；只有些微恼火。“之前我还不想操你，现在我想了，这二者之间没有区别。你是我弟弟。”

 

他说这话的样子仿佛这解释不是大多数人不会他妈这么干的最大理由，但欧文理解他的意思。他并不对他哥哥的想法了若指掌，因为戴克才不会纡尊降贵地跟人分享心底隐秘，但在 _ _他们之间__ ，说到他们之间的种种，他们对彼此毫无顾忌。无论戴克怎样极力否认这简单事实，当它明晃晃就在眼前时他怎样转身回避，这些年来内心深处他必然清楚自己不可能真正拒绝欧文。不可能 _ _想要__ 拒绝他。

 

而欧文回以，“避重就轻的混蛋，”拿额头轻轻顶了他。戴克的手仍然放在他后颈，温暖宽厚粗糙，但这感觉在久违多年后却感觉异样熟悉。欧文再次亲吻他，这回缓慢深入，在确认哥哥真的属于他之后终于放慢节奏享受这个吻。

 

戴克纵容了他，拇指摩挲他后颈，另边手臂暖暖环在欧文腰上，这样的时刻持续到他们听见车库外传来模糊人声。欧文辨不清内容，但他们语气平静，不像有什么紧急情况。戴克还是动了动准备撤开，一手正要将自己掖回裤中。欧文攫住他下颌，重得仿佛多年前戴克为他屈膝那次一般，摇了摇头。

 

“别，”他说。

 

“你 _ _想__ 他们发现吗？”

 

“我哪也不想你去，”欧文说，潜在含义是 _ _你再也不许从我身边离开了。__ “没人会进来，如果真有……你已经说过会怎么做了。”

 

“你想看我这么做？”戴克开口，声音压得更低。欧文的手仍在他哥哥制服之下，手掌压在戴克胸膛。

 

“我会帮你的忙。”他重又亲吻对方，嘴唇刷过戴克唇角，吞下任何异议。“能比你为我杀人更令我喜欢的恐怕只有给你帮把手了。”

 

戴克的笑声里有些几乎像是不可置信的东西;他向来喜欢装作自己不像欧文那样享受自己每分残忍，而两人对真相心知肚明。欧文能够感到对方胸膛的沉沉笑声，与啮咬对方下唇，牙齿流连柔软皮肤时的呻吟。

 

“对啊，我喜欢我的工作，”戴克说。这回轮到欧文笑起来。

 

“你喜欢杀人拿赏金，在不在军队并不重要。”

 

“对我们来说所有一切 _ _都不重要__ ，弟弟。”他没有说“ _ _除此之外__ ”，但欧文从语气里听了出来，从戴克触碰他后颈，将他额头与自己相抵的手上感受到了，外面没有停歇的声音不会令他阻拦欧文亲吻自己。欧文令自己在戴克会怎样处置任何进来看到他们的倒霉蛋的幻想中沉浸片刻，想象环着自己的温暖手掌杀掉一个人、两个人、一百个人。就像之前那些戴克杀掉欧文睡过家伙的想象一般，并不是什么美好场景，但他也并不需要它们成真。

 

他唯一所求便是戴克将手留在原处。

 

 -FIN-

 

 


End file.
